What If?
by AriandEzra
Summary: Just little Ezria one-shots, concerning "What If" scenarios. Can be AU or normal! Ideas for What If's are welcome!  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! I'm working on Reunited right now, but these little scenarios popped into my head and I needed to get it down! So, I'm taking What If romance ideas, and writing them about Aria/Ezra! They can be AU or normal! I got this because my best friend likes to write these little anecdotes, and I kind of wanted to, plus it takes a little bit of steam (and gives a little bit of inspiration for Reunited!)**Dis

**Diclaimer: I don't own PLL**

* * *

><p><em>What if we never meet again?<em>

The young woman took a running leap to make her way across the sopping wet New York City streets. Her dark brown hair was drenched and was plastered to her forehead. Her wide green eyes darted back and both, looking for some kind of shelter. Upon finding none, she continued her way up the streets of Midtown in search of her favorite little bookstore. The small place was where the woman, Aria Montgomery, some time to write or read in peace, rather than become caught up with her job as a kindergarten teacher.

The rain began to pelt even more as Aria searched frantically wanting to get out the wet. But her world stopped suddenly. The whirring noises of traffic, the smacking noises of the rain hitting the pavement. Everything completely stopped.

There he was. He hadn't changed a bit in the 4 years that she'd missed him. Same curly black hair, that he tried to keep tamed with a comb and a little bit of gel. Same blue eyes. Even the same vest. Ezra Fitz.

Instantaneously, Aria didn't care much about the rain anymore, only about getting his attention. She tried to meet his eyes from her place across the street. She tried calling his name, but the rain drowned her out. She tried everything, but to it didn't work, to no avail. He was already on the other block and turning the corner.

'Maybe it wasn't even him,' she thought, trying to make herself feel better. Aria didn't care much about the storm encasing her, as she continued on her way to her favorite bookshop.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think! Let me know by reviewing! Any What If scenarios that you have are completely welcome (I need them!)<strong>

**Don't worry, I haven't dropped "Reunited"! I just needed a little break, but I've already started Chapter 42!**

**Please, please, please, pleasseee give me any "What If" ideas if you have them! Review!**


	2. What if he married her?

**Thanks for all your reviews! They mean the world, and I hope you're enjoying "What If"! It's different than Reunited, but I like it! Big shout out to randomness 101-Fanfic-Freak for their "What If" idea!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, which is actually extremely disappointing, but whatever!**

_What if he married her?_

Ezra Fitz was always a man of contentment. He was a man of routine as well. In the first five months of his new marriage, all spontaneity was lost. Even making love was scheduled. It seemed to be every Wednesday and Friday night when that happened.

Ezra wasn't unhappy though. Quite the contrary, he was very happy. Well, content. He married the girl of his dreams. He traveled the world. He attained a high paying English professor job at Hollis College. He lived in a lavishly decorated apartment. What was there to be unhappy about?

Jackie appeared from her closet. Yes, she had her own walk in closet, while Ezra had a dresser. Ezra expected his heart to skip a beat when he saw her, as it used to back in college, but it didn't. He'd met Jackie his freshman year in the dorms, and they'd been inseparable since. Sure, Jackie had her flaws; she was whiny, and a little narcissistic, but Ezra didn't doubt his love for her any less. Or did he?

"Ezzy? Does this look okay for the Hollis mixer?"

She stepped out wearing a silk wrap dress and white cardigan. Jackie was a very pretty woman, but now after the 5 months passed, and the 2 weeks of wedded bliss went by, Ezra felt as though she was dimming to him. He found this all weird; he was confused. He wasn't sure if he really even loved Jackie. Maybe it was the fact that at 22, he knew what he wanted in life, and had thought Jackie came along in the package, or maybe just because someone liked him, he jumped at the chance for them to stick around.

"Yeah, its fine." He adjusted his tie in the mirror as Jackie came up from behind to encircle his torso with her arms.

"Ezzy, please try to have fun tonight! It'll be so much fun getting to know out co-workers!"

Ezra wasn't the most outgoing person, while on the other hand, Jackie was. She was the more popular one in college. He had lots of friends, but everyone on campus seemed to know Jackie Molina. More like, Jackie Fitz.

The Montgomery home was a beautiful one at that. It was a modest sized house. Not one of the huge McMansions Rosewood, Pennsylvania had to offer. The mixer was hosted by Byron Montgomery, his new boss, head of the English department. The house was decorated in its own eclectic style. There were Indian rugs, and paisley printed chairs, and deep brown curtains, and photos from the families worldly trips.

* * *

><p>Ezra had spent the first hour going through the formalities. <em>Hi, I'm Ezra Fitz, the new English professor. This is my wife Jackie, who's a psychology professor as well. Yes, we've just gotten married. No, she isn't pregnant. Yes, I'm thrilled to be starting my first big job. No, I haven't met them yet.<em>

It grew tedious, and Jackie began to return to her social butterfly ways. She flittered around the room, greeting different people and socializing. Ezra had been left alone, and took the opportunity to go the refreshment table. It was the one place where you weren't exactly obligated to talk to anyone, but satiate your appetite.

Ezra stopped in his tracks as he approached the table. There, leaning against it, sipping out of a wine glass was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. His overwhelming feels took him aback, as this woman clearly wasn't his wife. She had deep green eyes and perfectly curled dark brown hair. She was petite; smaller than Jackie in stature, and was wearing a very flattering lace dress, which clung to her in all the right places. She wore makeup, but only to enhance her natural beauty. As he approached the table, her eyes lifted from their spot on the ground, and looked up to him.

She gave him a heart stopping smile. "Having fun?"

"Tons. Just where I want to be on my Saturday night." He shot her back a smile, and she seemed to appreciate his sarcasm.

"I'm Aria," she said flashing him another smile.

"Ezra," he said nodding to her. "So, are you a teacher-," he tried to ask this gorgeous girl, hoping she'd be one of his co-workers so he would be able to spend more time with her.

"Ezra! I see you've met my daughter." Byron Montgomery stepped in between the pair, who seemed to be gravitating towards each other.

"Yes." Ezra stuck out his hand for Aria to shake. Her small hand grasped his own, and an immediate spark was felt by both, as they drew their hands back, clear shock upon their faces.

"It was very nice to meet you, Ezra. Hopefully I'll be seeing you again. I've got to help my mother in the kitchen to serve appetizers." Aria sauntered off towards the direction of her kitchen, leaving Ezra breathless and perplexed.

* * *

><p>That night, when it grew late and Jackie and Ezra retired home, Ezra still couldn't get his mind off Aria. She seemed so mature and thoughtful for a teenage girl, and undeniably beautiful. He and Jackie sat on the couch; Jackie curled up in her arms, watching one of her mindless reality shows, while Ezra thought of Aria. He knew he should feel odd and guilty about thinking of another woman, his boss's daughter none the less, while his wife was in his arms, but he didn't. He wanted to know more about Aria. He was drawn to her like a moth to a flame.<p> 


	3. What if you lie again?

**So, thanks for everyone's amazing support! Big thanks to randomness 101-Fanfic Freak for their ideas and "what if's". Just want to let you know, that if you liked the last "What If?" you'll probably love my next story (which randomness 101-Fanfic Freak has so kindly offered to help me with :D) **

**So, everyone, here we go! If you love me as an author, you'll keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL in any way, shape, or form. It's kind of depressing. **

* * *

><p><em>What if you lie again?<em>

Aria Montgomery was accustomed to lying. It was a thing used in her daily life. Her father had her lie about his affair, she had to lie to the cops about "The Jenna Thing", and most importantly, she had to lie about her relationship with Ezra.

It was the single most precious thing in her life, and there would be hell to pay if her secret ever was let loose. She had to lie to her parents about where she was going, had to lie about who she was texting. Sometimes, the situation made her completely miserable, but there mere glimpse of Ezra's boyish smile pulled her out of her "funk".

Except, this time, Ezra's smile couldn't pull her from the deep depths of despair. Jackie's arrival to Aria's front door caused turmoil with the relationship she held so dear. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Jackie was beautiful, and sweet, and age appropriate for Ezra. Jackie bonded with her dad over tall stemmed glasses of wine. She sidled up to Ezra to catch up with him. In Aria's mind, Jackie was everything that she couldn't be.

She felt bad after what had transpired that night. Accusing Ezra for lying and leaving him standing alone I her bedroom. Just earlier that day, Ezra had done the inevitable, by quitting Rosewood, his first job. He had always expressed his love for the local high school, but put Aria first.

She wanted to forgive him, honestly, she did, but there was that small lurking thought that Ezra still had feelings for his ex-fiancée. Even after reassuring her countless times that Aria was very much his "now" and Jackie was his past, she couldn't stop thinking. He lied to her about Jackie being here tonight. She knew he did, and even he admitted it.

In her eyes, Ezra had been the one perfect man in her life. He was upfront and true about everything with her. He was there to support her. He was there to hold her and make her feel alright. He was there to love her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he didn't love her any less, but whatever feelings he had for Jackie needed to be resolved.

But what if he lied again? What if he was just as much of a liar as she was? She didn't know what he could possibly lie about again, but there was the looming possibility that he would.

Now at home, scared out of her mind about Ian Thomas' disappearance, Aria pulled the thin oversized sweater (something she had stolen from Ezra last weekend) tights around her shoulders, wishing it was his arms encircling her and rubbing soothing patterns on her back.

The car keys sitting on her desk served as a tremendous temptation. Her fingers ached to reach and grasp the keys. Her legs felt strained against the material of her bed covers, wanting to jump off the bed and rush out the door.

Her phone sat on her dresses, buzzing every few minutes from texts from Ezra, and she longed to tap out long messages forgiving him, but she couldn't. He lied. And he never lied to her before.

She wanted to go and forgive, but what if he lied again?

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Let me know by leaving a review! "What If" ideas are welcome! Please support me in my next stories! The support for "Reunited" was overwhelming!<strong>

**Love always, **

**.soprano. **


	4. Friends pt 1

**Thanks for all the support on "What If"! I promise I'll have the epilogue up soon! Thank you to dalejrfan0276 for their "****What if" and be sure to let me know if you have another of your own that you'd want me to write!**

**This "What If" will probably be more than a one-shot, so here's the first!**

**Reviews are love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't PLL…until I get the DVD's.**

* * *

><p><em>What if you had friends that liked to take matters into their own hands?<em>

Spencer Hastings hated to see her best friend, Aria Montgomery, down in the dumps. It had been a year since the breakup, and they were in Aruba, Aruba of all places, for their first spring break as college students. Both Aria and Spencer had gotten into schools in the city, Aria at NYU for English, and Spencer at Columbia for Public Relations. Emily was at Boston University for Women's Studies, and Hanna was at UCLA for fashion merchandising.

Both the Hastings and Montgomery families had sponsored Aria and Spencer's trip, claiming it was a right of passage for any college freshman. Ella and Veronica had even tried to recount their spring break stories, but luckily, the fathers put a stop to that. Spencer had anticipated a carefree and fun spring break, but Aria was bringing the mood down.

All she wanted to do was mope in their hotel room. Spencer had gotten Aria out to the beach a few times, but her attempts never seemed to work. Just the other day, Spencer had brought Aria out to the white sanded beaches, all decked out in a little white bathing suit. Spencer wanted Aria to turn heads; to catch the eye of some guy who would help take her mind of Ezra Fitz, but unfortunately that didn't seem to work.

Spencer wasn't all together quite sure why the "dream couple" as Hanna had deemed them broke up in the first place. Aria didn't like to go into it much, and if she ever started, she was usually pushed back into her solemn state. She understood that Aria's feelings for Ezra spanned such a wide distance, and that they were practically soulmates, but you'd think that after a year she'd move on. She hadn't. She still kept a picture of him by her bedside, hidden of course, and she still kept every memorandum of her and Ezra's relationship.

Spencer took one last look to Aria, who was curled up on their hotel room bed, flipping through channels. Spencer had offered, more like encouraged Aria to tag along to the bar tonight, but Aria refrained from doing so.

With a sign, Spencer closed the door to their room and made her way downstairs.

* * *

><p>Hardy Evans paced around the hallway of his Aruba hotel. His options were either going down to the bar as planned, or barging in and demanding that his best friend, Ezra Fitz join in down at the bar to kick back a couple of tumblers of whiskey and have some fun.<p>

He contemplated on opening the door, but decided to be the good friend who allowed his best friend to wallow for a little bit, and went down to the bar. Hardy ran a hand through his hair, sighing at Ezra's expense.

Hardy got that Ezra was still heartbroken over Aria, but he didn't need to lock himself in a room and sob it out. It seemed as if that's Ezra had been doing for the past year. Hardy had set him up on plenty of dates, but they all "weren't Aria."

Hardy himself had always been on the fence about Ezra's relationship with his ex-high school student. Sure, she was everything, and he certainly meant everything, that Ezra dreamed about, but she was jail-bate. His worst fear was her graduating, and Ezra getting an orange jumpsuit.

His fears were slightly washed away when Ezra began working at Hollis, because now the relationship wouldn't be illegal, as Aria was of age and Ezra wasn't her teacher. He found himself warming to Aria, but when she crushed Ezra back to pieces, he found his dislike outweighing his feelings.

"Whiskey." The bartender went immediately to fetch his drink and Hardy ran another hand through his hair.

"Whiskey? Rough day?" Hardy looked in the direction of the feminine voice. It came from the woman sitting next to him. She was attractive to say the least, her brown hair swept up on the top of her head, and angular face twisted in confusion.

"You could say that. I took my best friend on a trip so he could get his mind off of some breakup he had a year a year ago, but he refuses to come out of the room. He's up there wallowing right now as we speak."

"No way? Same issue going on up in my room. My best friend's parents and mind paid for this trip, it's out spring break from college, but she won't come down. She also had a bad breakup and doesn't really want to resurface. Vodka soda," the brunette called in the direction of the bartender.

An idea came over Hardy in an instant. "What if, you know, we set up our friends. I'm sure they'll love to talk about their break-ups, and hopefully move on from them."

"Excuse me," asked the brunette.

"We set up our two friends on a date," Hardy said, pronouncing each word.

The brunette looked curiously at him, took a sip of her drink, and then smiled. "Maybe that'll work. The name's Spencer," she said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. Hardy grasped Spencer's hand and shook it.

"My name's Hardy. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Spencer."


	5. Friends pt 2

**So, I have a new story called "The Way I Loved You" up. You guys should check it out! Here's the next part of **_What if you had friends who liked to take matters into their own hands?_

**Review por favor!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL…nor will I ever.**

* * *

><p>Aria Montgomery started blankly into the television set. More like plasma television set. She felt bad in some respects; her parents not only were paying for tuition for NYU, but paid for part of this lavish vacation, and her best friend wanted her to enjoy it. But she couldn't.<p>

She was never like this back in New York. She didn't wallow in self pity in their dorm room, she didn't act like a lifeless corpse. But that was because she had things to keep her busy. She had her school work, her job at the library, and her friends. Not that she didn't have friends on this trip, she was with Spencer, but it wasn't enough to keep her mind preoccupied.

She picked up the copy of "Winesburg, Ohio" that Ezra had given her 3 years ago. She always seemed to take it on longer than normal journeys. It served as a memorandum of Ezra; it having always been one of his favorites.

Aria flipped open to the front page, inscribed with a note by Ezra himself, and her eyes welled over with tears. She completely forgot the reason for their breakup for a few moments, but then was reminded. It was the one regret she had in life; jumping to a conclusion about Jackie Molina.

After seeing Ezra's ex-fiancée in his classroom at Hollis, she barged into his apartment, demanding to know what was going on with Ezra and Jackie. She didn't even let him explain, and allowed him to get so worked up that he yelled "If you can't trust me, we shouldn't even bother with a relationship!"

And it was left at that. She left angry, he slammed the door. Nothing was ever talked out. Nothing was put behind them and started over. Everything ended with those simple words.

The regret settled in a week later, but Aria being stubborn, didn't want to say sorry. She continued on with life. But it wasn't the usual way. She was emotionless. Friends noticed a change, as did family, and even outsiders who say her on the street. She passed it off the family that all of the Ian Thomas disappearance had got her down, but her friends knew the real reason.

Aria jumped at the chance to go to school in New York when she got the scholarship. She wanted to get the hell out of Rosewood. It held too many horrifying memories and too many heart wrenching memories as well.

She missed him. With every fiber of her being. She wanted to find him and run into his arms, but she couldn't. Aria didn't know where Ezra Fitz would be located anymore. The last she heard from her father was that right when Aria moved to New York, Ezra quit his job and left Rosewood.

She shook away all her regrets for an hour by delving into the pages of her book. It was always easy for Aria to lose herself in a good book. Even one she had read from cover to cover over 50 times.

"Get yourself showered and dressed. You have a date." Spencer came barging into the room, taking full force. Aria glanced over to the clock which read 7:45.

"Spencer, no," she said trying to protest, but Spencer took up the book and snapped it shut, causing Aria to lose her spot.

"No protesting! I can't stand to see you like this," said Spencer, taking Aria up by the arm and over to the bathroom. "Please Aria. Do this for my sanity if not for yourself."

"Fine." Aria pouted. "What's this guy's name anyway?"

"Ummm…," said Spencer trying to get a name. Maybe Hardy had dropped one, but she couldn't remember.

"You didn't get his name!"

"Oh, shut up and get in the shower!"

* * *

><p><em>Ethan sighed as he gazed longingly at Arianna's picture. Sometimes there just wasn't an end to heartbreak. It just consumed you up inside and sucked you out dry of any emotion…<em>

Ezra Fitz slammed the pen down onto the pages of his leather-bound notebook. There wasn't a way to avoid heartbreak and regret. Even writing wasn't a solution. He regretted yelling at Aria that day, and he regretted letting her escape so quickly. He regretted not going after her and fighting for what he wanted.

They had been so close to happiness. He was at Hollis, she was under the age of consent, and they could be together in public. And it all was shattered.

He missed her. He missed her giggle or her questioning. He missed the way she fit snuggly in his embrace. He missed their nights together full of love, literature, take out, and old movies. He missed the sound of her voice.

If he could go back to that one day, he'd re-do everything. He wouldn't have let her leave so easily.

Ezra picked up his pen, and tried to write another sentence of the novel he'd been trying to write for the past couple years, but his pen was plucked from his hand.

"Come on. You're going on a date." Hardy looked down at him with a serious expression.

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not. You have 30 minutes to shower and get ready. Please Ezra, you need this. I need this for my sanity. Let's go," said Hardy taking the journal from Ezra's hands. "Enough sappy writing, and go play loverboy!"

Ezra obeyed, only because he didn't want to be bugged anymore. He was already finding a way to make this date the most dreadful thing he had ever endured.

* * *

><p>Spencer tugged Aria back into the bar, and true to his word, there was Hardy standing there with his friend. The friend's face as shadowed, but Spencer could make out enough to know that he was attractive.<p>

Aria on the other hand felt her heart give a little tug. The height of the man, and the physical features available to the eye were exactly like Ezra's. As the guest stepped out of the shadows, there was an audible gasp coming from Aria's lips.

"Ezra?" And she took off straight into his arms.


	6. Friends finale

**I've decided I'm going to author's notes after the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL **

* * *

><p>"It appears that they've met before." Hardy stared at Aria and Ezra embracing in front of the bar, with a shocked expression. He looked down to Spencer, who was smiling; big time.<p>

"Well, when you've been separated for over a year, being reunited has that effect on people." She jabbed him in the side with his elbow, signaling to looks at the couple. Now, they were staring at each other. And not the what-are-you-doing staring, but the mushy, lovey-dovey staring. Hardy had to turn away; he wasn't one for intimacy. Spencer watched with a wide smile.

Realization passed over Hardy's face in a flash. "Wait, is that Aria Montgomery?"

"The one and only."

"Aha! So that's why he's so happy. She's the one who he's been wallowing about for the past 3 days."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ezra had taken Aria's hand and led her to a small alcove, rather than inside the bar. She let her hand graze his face, almost afraid that her touch would send him away. That this was all a dream and he was just a figure of her imagination. Her expression was one of fear first, and then it settled down.<p>

"Why do you look afraid? I don't bite, remember," Ezra joked. He took her hand in his, the craving of her touch finally being settled.

"It's not that. I'm afraid you're a mirage. I'm afraid that I got completely wasted last night, and this is all a hallucination."

Ezra laughed a little bit, and leaned down to press his lips against hers. It was the defining moment for both of them. She hungrily kissed him back, letting her fingers twine into his hair, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer, although their distance to each other wasn't very far.

When the two finally pulled away, each were breathless. "If this was a hallucination, would that have felt so passionate?"

"N—no," Aria stuttered. "Ezra, why didn't you come after me?" She wanted to know, but that would ultimately cause a fall out, and neither of them could afford that.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that were together." He brushed his lips against her, and she pulled him in even deeper, both determined to never let each other go again.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but I needed to wrap it up! So, what did you think? Let me know by reviewing!<strong>

**Love always, **

**.soprano.**


	7. What if we were just teacher & student?

**Hi yall! I'm back with a little "What If" diddy. I needed something short an sweet to write :) This "What if" is the basic, what if they were just student and teacher and had never met at snookers. I'm thinking of starting a new story, but I'm not sure if I should. If you think so, leave some feedback in a review! and don't forget to tell me how you liked it!**

**love always, **

**.soprano.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>What if we were just student and teacher?<em>

"Holy Crap". He didn't mean to let those words escape his mouth. Honestly, he didn't. But this girl, this 16 year old, was most definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The way her hair framed her face, the way her hazel eyes widened just a bit more than they naturally were. The way her heart shaped lips looked.

The class all looked at him curiously, including hers. Their eyes met and he felt his heart skip a beat. _This isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling the way I'm feeling. She's my student. I'm her teacher. _He coughed a little bit, and covered up his statement with some random musing about how big he assumed the class would be and an apology for his language.

With his feelings for the hazel eyed girl repressed, or so he thought, he went about reading the names on the class list, each student shouting out "Here!"

_Hanna Marin_

A blonde girl shouted out here. To Ezra, she looked like one of those popular girls in the cheesy chick flicks his old girlfriend, Jackie used to watch. Pretty, yes, but nowhere near as beautiful as the hazel eyed girl who had yet to declare her presence.

_Aria Montgomery_

Finally, the beautiful girl looked up and uttered "Here." He should've known that was her. Only someone that gorgeous would have a name like that. _Aria. _He kept the name stored in his memory.

All throughout the class, he couldn't help but gaze at her. It was impossible not to. There was something about her that drew him in, and he didn't necessarily want to be drawn back out.

_This is wrong, Ezra, and you know it. She's your student._

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_  
><em>

Emily had certainly been right. The new teacher was hot. Not even hot, he was gorgeous. He had the boyish smile that made her go weak. He had clear blue eyes that she felt could see right into her. The way his vest encased his muscular chest.

_It's just a schoolgirl crush. It can't be anything more. It will never be anything more, _Aria thought to herself remorsefully. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She shouldn't be feeling this strong of an attraction to her teacher.

And yet she was. When their eyes met for the first time, she felt her heart race. There was something magnetic to him, and she felt like fate had put her in the position for a reason.

She couldn't help but gaze at him while he read the class list out, trying to learn everyone's names and faces.

_Aria Montgomery_

Her name oozed from his lips like honey. She felt her insides stir and she felt dizzy. Mr. Fitz was something else. She knew shouldn't have returned is gaze throughout class. She knew she shouldn't be feeling so attracted to something who was supposed to be an authority figure. She even had the notion to stop by his classroom after school. But she didn't.

_This is wrong, Aria and you know it. He's your teacher. _


End file.
